


The Heart Kingdom's Queen

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Asta accidentally kisses the All-Knowing Priestess of the Heart Kingdom upon meeting her.
Relationships: Asta/Loropechika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Heart Kingdom's Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Clover, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Yūki Tabata.**

**[HKQ]**

**The Heart Kingdom's Queen**

**[HKQ]**

After a rather intense confrontation with the Heart Kingdom's Spirit of Water, Undine, Asta of the Clover Kingdom's Black Bull Magic Knights, was about to confront the Heart Kingdom's Queen herself when he saw that a stature had been placed on the nearby seat during his and Nero's fight with Undine. After a moment of confusion, Asta then found a young woman sleeping on a beaver behind the chair, who quickly woke up and began muttering apologies while Asta himself bent down to get a closer look at her before the lady accidentally collided her forehead with his own, which left their lips to make contact with each other's.

Quickly breaking apart, Asta and the girl exclaimed their shock and attempted to apologize for the accidental kiss when Asta was pulled away by Undine's Water Magic who then tended to black haired woman in pajamas.

"Loropechika, why didn't you change into proper attire?" Undine admonished the girl. "More so, what possessed you to kiss our guest?"

"I'm sorry about that." Loropechika said as she adjusted her glasses as Nero joined Asta, who was getting up from Undine's surprise move with bewilderment in his eyes at the situation.

'That girl is the Queen of the Heart Kingdom?' He thought to himself before also thinking. 'And I had my first kiss with her?! How am I supposed to explain this to anyone?!'

As the conversation continued with Loropechika's circumstances and abilities explained in addition to Undine dressing the former up in queenly attire, Asta had began to figure that he could probably live with having such an accidental lip lock with a woman like her, even as her clumsiness surprised him and Nero once again.

"So, the clumsiness is a part of the Devil's Curse, or something?" Asta decided to ask out of curiosity.

"Oh, no, I've always been a bit of a klutz." Loropechika replied with a sheepish smile before adding. "But today's probably the first that led me into a suggestive situation."

Undine sighed at her words while Asta blushed and Nero, on the other hand, merely shook her head at the sight as she said. "Sometimes I wonder what I did in a past life to be cursed with this nonsense."

Undine sighed as she nodded with a comment. "Tell me about it."

**[HKQ]**

**With the way Loropechika acts and looks, you would think she would be closer to Asta's age instead of in her early twenties, but I can imagine it is still workable somehow.**


End file.
